


the night belongs to you

by evilythedwarf



Series: Five Loves: Kate Austen [4]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her hand on his chest – she always stares – is so light against the dark of his skin and it doesn’t make sense because they’re nothing but grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night belongs to you

**Author's Note:**

> Kate/Sayid, for 5_loves [4/5]: God

Once, she had a boyfriend who used bible sheets to make joints. He also liked to rob banks and fuck her against walls, and when she didn’t need him anymore it was easy letting go.

Now, she goes to bed with a man who works for the devil and prays at daybreak, and she can’t let go because she’s never had him at all.

[It could have happened, before everything that came in between, but it didn’t – they weren’t broken enough, yet, and now, well, they’re nothing but broken pieces that could fit together if they tried.]

It was a winter night, the first time. He stood at her door and looked at her with eyes that spoke of homes that don’t exist anymore and it was oh so familiar. Her son was asleep and her fairytale had gone wrong and the lies were starting to sound like truths and she didn’t know who she was at all and looking into those dark eyes – like hers – she remembered herself and pulled him towards her with the hunger of someone who’s still lost after being found.

[It reminded her of all those things that didn’t happen and all those secrets he kept for her, and it reminded her of sand and salt and a place where she didn’t need to hide.]

Her hand on his chest – she always stares – is so light against the dark of his skin and it doesn’t make sense because they’re nothing but grey but he comes to her at nights and when she gets up in the mornings there’s no one but her in her big lovely suburban housewife’s bed and she wonders if it’s nothing but shadows in the dark.

[Maybe he loves her a little, in that moment between the last kiss and the first goodbye, when she rests her head on his chest and it sounds like the ocean, maybe he loves her like she loves him, then.]

She opens her eyes when there’s barely enough light to see and she watches him, peace and quiet, and she doesn’t understand what he does or how he does it after losing so much everyday he’s got to find new things to lose and she thinks, this is a man she could love, if they hadn’t done the things they’ve done.

He breaks no promises because he never makes any and when he dresses under the new sunlight she closes her eyes not to see him go away.

  
♥

**Author's Note:**

> 25 JUNE 2008


End file.
